


Stydia/Klaroline AU

by hurryupdanger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Klaroline, Stydia, babyvampire!lydia, babyvampire!stiles, banshee!caroline, human!klaus, nogitsune!klaus, originalhybrid!lydia, originalhybrid!stiles, roles switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurryupdanger/pseuds/hurryupdanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title's not much. Basically about Stydia and Klaroline switching roles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stydia/Klaroline AU

Hey there! I’m particularly new to the Stydia fandom (and I’m still in 3ax11 bc I keep replaying that kiss scene but I think I got the gist of where their relationship is at the moment from all the stydia blogs I follow) and I’m pretty updated with the Klaroline fandom (despite the fact that I stop watching TO S02 and TVD S06 after a few episodes). Anyway, has a Stydia/Klaroline AU been done yet? :D

 Forgive me for any grammar mistakes I might have as I am not confident in my writing skills especially if it isn’t in my native language (which I also suck at)

 -------------------------

**Klaroline – TW**

It was positively confusing to Klaus how he could move on from her, from Caroline whom he pined for since the third grade to which annoyed his best friend-turned-werewolf-alpha Damon to no end. But here he was entering the hallways with Hayley, his now human girlfriend and from the corner of his eye he could see Caroline and Hayley sharing a brief look as they passed by her and Elena’s lockers. 

“ _I will never leave you.”_ Klaus remembers Hayley’s promise to him when they were driving away from the danger in his jeep as she gives him a peck on the cheek before he drops her off at her class and he gives her a small smile in response. He remembers Hayley’s words but it Caroline’s eyes from the rearview mirror that haunts him during econ.

.

                Caroline steps back as the nogitsune comes towards them. The weight of Klaus’ weak body holding on beside her gets heavier but it only makes Caroline hold on to him tighter and her will stronger.

                She suddenly flashes back to where her face was against the cold metal bar and the nogistune’s lips against her ear and she kept reminding herself that this isn’t Klaus. She comes back to stumble a bit as the real Klaus lost his balance. She glances at him, worried. Klaus, who loved her since the third grade, protected her, believed in her and was strong for her. Always.

“I’m a thousand years old.” The nogitsune reminds them, Klaus’ face looking at them with such evil and darkness. It’s supposed to scare her, terrify her but it doesn’t. 

“YOU CAN’T KILL ME!!!!” It bellowed.

“But we can change you!” Caroline replied, fearless. She and Klaus stopped walking and held their ground. Klaus’s hand grips her shoulder tight and she stands a little bit taller, braver.

Because she was with Klaus and they always figure it out.

\----

**Stydia-TVD**

                She bothers him to no end. So what if her strawberry blonde hair bounces perfectly in the sun or in that green ball gown that she wore at the Martins’ Ball brings out her perfectly green eyes or that she told him that she wanted to know all his hopes and dreams and that she dared him to get to know her? So what if she had that certain allure to her when she gives him a devilish smile or that she convinced him to live, basically asking for her to cure if of the werewolf bite he contracted from his girlfriend, Malia (whom Lydia sired into her hybrid) and she invited him to see the world with the promise of Rome, Paris and even perhaps Tokyo. So what if she appreciates him more than anyone and worships his intelligence and his sincerity? SO FREAKING WHAT?

                _“Because she’s obsessed with you.”_  Damn you, Isaac Lahey!

                                Lydia Martin is still a psychopath who only leaves a trail of massive blood and dead bodies at her wake for the thousand years that she walked this earth as an original vampire. She sacrificed Scott, his best friend since forever for the doppelganger’s blood, Derek, Scott’s Uncle as the vampire (the role to which he was supposed to be, hence, his newfound vampirism) and Jennifer, Malia’s aunt as the werewolf (a role originally meant for Malia) for Lydia’s  break-the-curse-and-become-the-original-hybrid ritual. She also killed 12 of her own hybrids in a fit of rage, drowned Malia’s father, Peter Hale in the city fountain and threatened his girlfriend out of Beacon Hills. Not to mention that she is paranoid and grumpy as hell.

                But the moment when she asked him, “So you don’t feel the attraction that comes with a person who is capable of doing horrible things, seems to only care about you?” He hesitates just for a second before answering her, seeing her face fall into something that tells him that he has broken another part of her shattered being.

“Hello, Stiles.” She greets him with a small tight smile as if she hasn’t decapitated a witch with a graduation cap just a second ago.

“How did you get here so fast?” He asked turning around to see her slowly walking towards him. Graduation was over and it was just the two of them left.

“I was already on my way.” Lydia replied, her hands behind her back and her eyes twinkling with a mix of affection and mischief.

She gives him a gift, one that he would accept (he wasn’t ready to join her in her adventures yet) and she sees him surprised and overwhelmed with joy that she revels in the bittersweet pang in her dark heart. She tells him that she intends to wait for him, however long it takes.

Stiles and Scott have made it into college and are in their first frat party. It’s crowded, loud, and exciting but while he watches student dance on the floor and Scott is nowhere to be seen. Stiles thinks back to Beacon Hills High School where he was swaying to a soft jazzy tune, his hand on her waist and her green eyes looking at him with certainty that she would one day show him what the world has to offer.

 

.

                Lydia knows this is wrong. It is so terribly wrong. But he presses her harder against the tree and his lips are sinfully good against hers that she doesn’t care if it’s wrong.  She wants it, she wants him, and she wants Stiles Stilinski. 

                Stiles Stilinski is the original hybrid/psychopath who showered her with gifts, words that cut her deep and endless amount of worship for her beauty and intelligence. Stiles Stilinski, the original hybrid just ripped her blouse open and for the first time, Lydia Martin doesn’t care. She pulls him closer, breathing in his scent as he grinds his hips to hers.

                Lydia knows that this was just a taste of forever and she can have it all if she left with him right after but she’s made up her mind, made him promise to leave and never come back. She was too proud to make him take it back.

                So she kisses him harder with the plea to take him with her when he leaves drowning in it.

 

\----------------------------

Sooo, what do you guys think? I’m in a bit of a hurry since I have to sleep early because I have work tomorrow but I’m planning to have a part II of this, only fluffier and more AU-y. hahaha. Hope you guys like this. I’m sorry for the mistakes again. xo

 

 

 


End file.
